Tat oder Wahrheit
by plotschi
Summary: Ginny, Harry, Hermine, Ron, Luna und Draco spielen Tat oder Wahrheit. Übersetzung aus dem englischen der Fanfic Truth or Dare von the14potter.
1. Das erste Spiel

**Alles begann mit drei Mädchen, Luna, Hermine und Ginny, sie waren in ihrem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts. Ginny und Hermine waren in Gryffindor und Luna war in Ravenclaw. Seit ihrem fünften Jahr waren sie die besten Freundinnen. Hermine schwärmte für einen rothaarigen Jungen namens Ron. Die einzigen, die wussten, dass Ron und Hermine miteinander ausgingen waren Ginny, Luna und Ron's beste Freunde Draco und Harry.**

**Draco war in Slytherin. Bis letztes Jahr war er ihr Todfeind gewesen, dann rettete er Harry's Leben. Draco's Vater war ein Todesser gewesen, und er hatte Draco gezwungen, das Dunkle Mal auf seinen Arm zu bekommen. Draco hatte im Krieg gegen Voldemort gekämpft, und seinen Vater getötet, um Harry zu retten.**

**Ron und Harry waren in Gryffindor, und seit ihrem ersten Jahr beste Freunde. Ron und Hermine kamen besser miteinander aus als gewöhnlich, und Hermine wurde gewahr dass die meiste Zeit die sie mit Ron verbrachte, Harry, Ginny, Draco und Luna kichernd in der Ecke des Raumes verbrachten. Luna und Ginny waren Vertrauensschüler ihrer Häuser und luden Hermine manchmal auf ein Spiel Tat oder Wahrheit in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler ein, Harry und Draco durften auch in das Badezimmer weil Harry der Kapitän der Quidditch Mannschaft war, und Draco war ein Vertrauensschüler.**

**Diesmal war Hermine besonders energiegeladen weil Ron sie geküsst hatte, deshalb hatte sie furchtbare Ideen für Tat, was Ginny und Luna dazu veranlasste, nicht einmal daran zu denken, Tat zu wählen. **

"**Tat oder Wahrheit, Hermine", sagte Ginny, wobei sie sich zu Hermine lehnte.**

"**Tat", sagte Hermine dramatisch.**

"**Okay, mal sehen… du must angezogen in das Becken tauchen," sagte Ginny mit einem raffinierten Grinsen.**

"**Was? Ich werde ganz nass sein!", kreischte Hermine.**

"**Das bekommst du, weil du heimlich in den Baderaum der Vertrauensschüler kommst", sagte Luna unbekümmert lachend. Hermine ließ sich in das Becken gleiten, und sprang schnell wieder heraus, sie fröstelte and die Maulende Myrte lachte sie aus. **

"**Okay, Luna", sagte Hermine mit einem bösen Lächeln, "Tat oder Wahrheit?"**

"**Wahrheit!" sagte Luna mit dem Gefühl, den sicheren Weg zu nehmen, legte sich mit ihren Händen hinter dem Kopf zurück und starrte an die Decke**

"**Okay wen magst du?" sagte Hermine mit einem bösen Grinsen.**

"**Ich mag niemanden… das weißt du," ein Blick voller Entsetzen machte sich auf Luna's Gesicht breit; sie hatte einen Teil ihrer Unbekümmertheit verloren.**

"**Nein, nein, wir brauchen die Wahrheit, es heißt Tat oder Wahrheit, und du hast Wahrheit genommen", sagte Ginny listig.**

"**Schön, wie auch immer, ich mag Draco", Luna's Gesicht war nun hochrot, aber sie fuhr fort an die Decke zu starren. Ginny und Hermine brachen in einen Kicheranfall aus, und Myrte fiel ein. "Hey! Das ist nicht lustig, er wird euch hören, er ist auch ein Vertrauensschüler, schon vergessen, und abgesehen davon weiß jeder wen du magst," sagte Luna, ohne ihren Blick von der Decke zu nehmen. Hermione wurde auch rot.**

"**Jaah… wir… hören besser… auf zu lachen," schaffte Ginny zwischen ihrem Gekicher.**

"**Gut, ich denke ich nehme Ginny, Tat oder Wahrheit?" sagte Luna mit zurückgewonnener Unbekümmertheit, aber einem leicht bösen Farbton in den Augen.**

"**Wahrheit", sagte Ginny, aber sie klang nicht besonders selbstsicher.**

"**Frag sie wen sie mag! Frag sie wen sie mag!" schlug Hermine vor.**

"**Nein, jeder weiß dass sie Harry mag", sagte Luna locker.**

"**WAS? Du weißt das?" kreischte Ginny.**

"**Ich wusste das nicht!" sagte Hermine überrascht **

"**Also ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich meine, du bekommst diese großen Augen, jedesmal wenn er zum Gryffindor Tisch kommt", sagte Luna als ob es extrem nahe liegend wäre.**

"**Hey! Das zählt als Frage!" rief Ginny aus.**

"**Na schön", sagte Luna und starrte wieder an die Decke.**

"**Halt den Mund, er kann auch hier herein, er wird dich hören!" wisperte Ginny harsch zu Hermine, welche immer noch über den Boden rollte.**

"**Nun denn , das war ein sehr aufschlussreiches Spiel, und nun will ich ins Bett gehen", sagte Hermine schläfrig. Die Mädchen verließen das Badezimmer und zogen sich in ihre Schlafsäle zurück.**


	2. Eine großartige Idee

**2-Eine großartige Idee**

**Während dem Frühstück am Morgen danach war von Hermine und Ginny einen Menge Gekicher zu hören, aber sie hatten wenig mit den Jungen zu tun.**

"**Ich wünschte Luna ware hier, damit ich sie ärgern könnte", sagte Hermine. Luna konnte nicht bei ihnen sitzen, weil sie am Ravenclaw Tisch sitzen musste. "Hey, ich würde vorschlagen du setzt dich auf Harry's andere Seite," sagte Hermine zu Ginny.**

"**Aber…", began Ginny.**

"**Er wird sich vielleicht gar nichts dabei denken", sagte Ron, der sich zu dem Gespräch gelehnt hatte.**

"**Das ist ja toll", sagte Ginny, "Jetzt weiß Ron davon." **

"**Hey, es ist nicht so dass ich es noch nicht gewusst hätte!" Ron rollte mit den Augen, "Ich meine, erinnere dich an dein zweites Jahr, wie du warst…"**

"**Halt die Klappe, Ron!" zischte Ginny.**

"**Geh einfach!" sagte Hermine hastig. **

"**Es ist nicht schlimm, ich kenne ihn schon ewig, ich habe wegen Ron "aber" gesagt" sagte Ginny verärgert. Hermine und Ginny drehten sich um, und sahen Ron wiehern.**

"**Oh, das tut mir Leid, Ginny," sagte Hermine. Also ging Ginny hinüber und setzte sich auf Harrys andere Seite.**

"**Hey Harry", sagte Ginny in einem fröhlichem Tonfall.**

"**Oh, hey Ginny", antwortete Harry locker. Harry und Ginny redeten noch eine Weile normal miteinander. "Hey, ich muss in die Bibliothek einige Dinge für Zaubertränke nachschlagen; Snape ist drauf und dran mir schlechte Noten auf das Quiz zu geben, es sei den ich bekomme alles richtig hin", Harry schaute Ginny an.**

"**Cool, Ich habe Luna gesagt dass ich sie dort treffe, also können wir gemeinsam gehen." Sagte Ginny lächelnd.**

"**In Ordnung", Harry lächelte zurück. Harry und Ginny gingen in die Bibliothek, wo sie Luna und Draco in ein leises Gespräch vertieft vorfanden. Ginny und Harry lehnten sich nach vorne um zu lauschen, aber sie bekamen nicht mit um was es ging, daher schlichen sie um die Ecke und versteckten sich hinter einem Bücherregal. Sie verstanden einen Teil des Gesprächs.**

"**Komm schon", sagte Luna, "du weißt dass du jemanden magst, sag mir wer es ist!" Überraschenderweise starrte Luna nicht zur Decke, sondern sah aufmerksam in Dracos Augen.**

"**Ich mag niemanden!" das war das erste Mal, dass Harry Draco so schlecht lügen hörte. Harry warf Ginny einen Seitenblick zu und kicherte. "Wer ist da?" sagte Draco, diesmal mit seiner normalen Stimme. Ginny und Harry hielten den Atem an und schlichen von Buchreagl zu Buchregal zurück zum Eingang der Bibliothek. Sie gaben vor, gerade erst hereingekommen zu sein.**

"**Hey Draco, hey Luna," sagte Harry, und es fiel ihm eindeutig schwer, nicht zu lachen. Draco schaute Harry argwöhnisch an, aber gab weiterhin vor zu lernen. Ginny zwinkerte Luna zu, und beide ließen ein kurzes Kichern hören.**

"**Was?" sagten Draco und Harry gleichzeitig. **

"**Oh, reine Mädchensache," antwortete Ginny boshaftig. **

"**Jaah, Mädchensache." Wiederholte Luna während sie die letzte Ausgabe des Klitterers herauszog und sie auf den Kopf stellte.**

"**Wie auch immer", erwiderte Draco und began erneut zu lernen. Harry packet ein Buch und setzte sich neben Draco. Luna und Ginny verließen die Bibliothek und schlenderten zur Großen Halle um nachzusehen ob Ron und Hermine noch da waren.**

"**Also", began Ginny, "was hast du mit Draco gemacht?" **

"**I Ich vermute du könntest sagen ich habe ihn verhört", antwortete Luna sachlich.**

"**Wir müssen sie auf ein Spiel Tat oder Wahrheit einladen!" sagte Ginny Funken sprühend von dieser plötzlichen, großartigen Idee.**

"**Das wäre bestimmt ein interessantes Spiel!" sagte Luna, sie schien die Idee zu mögen. Später in Zauberkunst, als sie die Idee Hermine präsentierten, war sie sofort dabei.**

"**Wir sollten ihnen anonyme Nachrichten schicken und sie morgen in den Baderaum der Vertrauensschüler einladen", kicherte Hermine wegen der Schadenfreude dieses Unternehmens.**

"**Das klingt gut", kommentierte Ginny.**

"**Jaah, dann versperren wir die Tür, so dass sie nicht hinaus können," sagte Luna mit einem uncharakteristischen bösen Lachen.**

"**Damit ist das geregelt, ich schreibe die Nachrichten mit einer Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, damit sie nicht sagen können ich war es", sagte Hermine in geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall.**

"**Jaah, ich wette ich kriege Neville dazu, sie zu überbringen", bot Ginny an.**

"**Das ware großartig!" sagte Luna mit der Miene dessen, der gerade das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk auspackte, dass er je bekommen hatte.**


	3. Im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler

**3-Im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler**

**Später in jener Nacht waren Ron, Draco und Harry überrascht, eine Nachricht mit der Einladung ins Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler vorzufinden. Ron und Draco waren zu neugierig um abzulehnen, denn nachdem sie Neville verhört hatten, hatten sie noch immer keine Antwort. Daher schliffen sie Harry in dieser Nacht um 10 Uhr zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler**

**Hermine, Ginny und Luna versteckten sich hinter der großen Türe zum Badezimmer, damit sien von den hereinkommenden Jungen nicht gesehen warden konnten. Sobald alle dre Jungen hereingekommen waren, warf Luna die Türe zu, und verschloss sie mit einem Zauber.**

" **Ähhh… Vielleicht war es letzten Endes doch eine schlechte Idee", kommentierte Ron „'Mine, bist du das?"**

"**Jep, das bin ich", sagte Hermine mit einem bösen Grinsen. Hermine holte ihren Zauberstab heraus, und richtete ihn auf Ron's Hals. Ron lies ein fürchterliches Quieken hören, aber er rührte sich nicht. Harry und Draco wichen zur Wand zurück. "Okay, alle drei, wiederholt was ich sage" sagte Hermine in einem drohenden Tonfall "Ich schwöre feierlich", wiederholten die Jungen, die es juckte zu erfahren was vor sich ging. "dass ich jede Tat ausführen werde", wiederholten die Jungen "und die Wahrheit sage, die volle Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit", Harry und Ron wiederholten Hermine's Satz, aber Draco machte einen Schritt nach vorne.**

"**Was soll das?" sagte Draco wütend. Hermine stieß ihren Zauberstab in Ron's Hals, und Ron versetzte Draco einen hoffnungsvollen Blick, Draco gab auf und wiederholte was Hermine gesagt hatte. **

"**Wo war ich?" fuhr Hermine fort "ähmm… sage die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit so wahr mir Gott helfe." **

"**Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" sagte Harry, der nahe dran war zu lachen, aber Hermine hielt ein ernstes Gesicht aufrecht und verstärkte den Druck auf den Zauberstab. Die Jungen wiederholten sie wiederstrebend. Sobald die Jungen fertig gesprochen hatten, warf Hermine den Zauberstab in das Becken, und er verwandelte sich in eine Plastikente. Ginny, Luna und Hermine brachen in Lachen aus.**

"**Hey, ich weiß was das ist!" sagte Ron und klang dabei überrascht und wütend, "das ist einer von Fred und George's Juxzauberstäben!" **

"**Was zum... Ich verschwinde", Draco ging Richtung Türe.**

"**Das kannst du nicht", lachte Luna, "Du bist nun Teil eines magischen Vertrages."**

"**Und davon abgesehen", fügte Ginny hinzu, "Es ist versperrt."**

"**Und was sollen wir als "Teil eines magischen Vertrages" tun" fragte Harry.**

"**Tat oder Wahrheit spielen", antwortete Hermine einfach.**

"**Das ist so eine Mädchensache…" murmelte Draco zu sich selbst.**

"**Das warden wir sehen", nuschelte Luna.**

"**Okay Jungs", sagte Hermine kommandierend, "setzt euch in einem Dreieck auf, und wir setzen uns zwischen euch, damit ihr nicht auf die Idee kommt, einen Fluchtversuch zu starten.**

"**Ich ergebe mich." ****Sagte Ron in einem gespielt hönischen Tonfall.**

"**Bringe sie nicht dazu, ihren echten Zauberstab zu benutzen", sagte Ginny. Schnell setzten sich die Jungen nieder, wie es ihnen gesagt worden war. Sie scheinen sich zu entspannen, was die Mädchen zum Lachen brachte. Die Mädchen setzten sich zwischen sie, Hermine saß zwischen Ron und Harry, Ginny saß neben Harry und Draco und Luna saß neben Draco und Ron. Gemeinsam bildeten sie einen verunstalteten Kreis.**

"**Okay, wer muss beginnen?" sagte Ron, der sich langsam damit abfand, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, als mitzuspielen.**


	4. Das Zweite Spiel

4-Das zweite Spiel

"**Wieso machst das nicht du?" schlug Hermine vor.**

"**Wie wählen wir aus wen er drannimmt?" fragte Harry.**

"**Ähhh… lasst uns etwas drehen", schlug Luna vor.**

"**Ich habe einen Rucksack mitgebracht", bot Ginny an.**

"**Den können wir doch nicht drehen, Schwachkopf!" spottete Draco.**

"**Vielleicht ist etwas darin, Dummkopf", antwortete Ginny. "Mal sehen, Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, eine leere Wasserflasche, Waschmittel, …"**

"**Nehmen wir die leere Wasserflasche" Hermione said. Ginny legte die Flasche in die Mitte und Ron drehte sie.**

"**Tat oder Wahrheit, Draco?" fragte Ron glücklich.**

"**Tat." **

"**Hmm…mal sehen, du musst…" Ron flüsterte Hermine etwas zu und sie nickte, "du must Hermine mit einem Zauber dein Haar pink färben lassen… nur vorübergehend, es hält nur ein paar Stunden." Draco nickte mürrisch und ließ Hermine sein Haar heiß pink färben, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte.**

"**Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen warum das für dich so witzig ist, Weasley" erwiderte Draco, "wo doch dein Haar die ganze Zeit diesen unansehlichen Rotton hat", Keiner lachte ernsthaft darüber, sie fuhren einfach fort zu spielen.**

"**Okay Draco, du bist dran die Flasche zu drehen" sagte Harry. Draco drehte und die Flasche deutete auf Ginny, die darüber nicht glücklich war, wo sie doch noch eben am meisten über Draco gelacht hatte.**

"**Tat oder Wahrheit?" sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue. Ginny war sich nicht sicher was sie nehmen sollte, sie wollte nicht das Draco die Sache mit Harry herausfand, aber sie dachte auch nicht, dass Tat so eine gute Idee war.**

"**Tat", entschied sich Ginny endlich. Draco überlegte offensichtlich schwer, um sie möglichst schlecht davonkommen zu lassen.**

"**Meine Mutter erzählte mir immer", sagte Draco als ob er eine Klasse unterrichten würde, "werde nicht verrückt, werde ausgeglichen." Vollendete Draco mit einem bösen Blick auf Ginny.**

"**Das klingt ganz nach der Weisheit die ein Malfoy von sich geben würde", kommentierte Ron. Ginny wimmerte. **

"**Du musst… mich ein Foto machen lassen, wie du ein Bild von Snape küsst", sagte Draco. Ginny schaute vie vom Entsetzen getroffen.**

"**Was wirst du mit dem Bild machen?" fragte sie nach.**

"**Auf die Wand hinter dir hängen", sagte Draco locker. Ginny zuckte zusammen.**

"**Und wo genau bekommen wir das Bild her?" fragte sie in der Hoffnung dass es keinen möglichen Weg gab.**

"**Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dich gebeten habe, für mich Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts in den Rucksack zu packen?" fragte Hermine Ginny "da gibt es ein Bild des gesamten Personals. Du kannst ein Bild von dem Bild machen, und ihr dieses Bild für das andere Bild geben." **

"**Wenn ich verstanden habe was du gerade gesagt hast, werde ich es dir sofort mitteilen", sagte Harry, Ron schnaubte. Ginny warf Hermine einen undankbaren Blick zu. Hermine griff nach Ginny's Rucksack und zog ein Buch heraus. Sie überflog die Seiten, bis sie zu einem besonders hässlichen Bild von Snape kam, dann gab sie das Bild Draco, er beschwor eine Kamera herauf, fotografierte das Bild und reichte es Ginny.**

"**Okay", sagte Draco und hob die Kamera, "küsse es."**

"**Nur zu drei Bedingungen", sagte Ginny verbittert, "erstens, du must eine Alterslinie um die Türe legen, damit kein Lehrer hereinkommt und das Bild sieht, zweitens, du must einen Permanentklebezauber auf das Bild legen, damit nur due s entfernen kannst und kein anderer das Bild wegnehmen und vervielfältigen kann, und drittens, es kann nur drei Tage hängen." Draco schaute sie zweifelnd an.**

"**Okay wie auch immer", er stand auf und zog eine Alterslinie um die Türe. Draco hob seine Kamera und sah Ginny erwartungsvoll an. Ginny hielt wiederstrebend das Bild hoch und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange; das Bild (das sich natürlich bewegen konnte), schaute entsetzt und rannte aus dem Bild zu einem unbekannten Ort. Draco trug nun einen Blick voller Genugtuung zur Schau. Hermine und Luna versuchten nicht zu lichen, aber Ron und Harry kannten kein Halten mehr. Ginny schaute angewidert und drehte schroff die Flasche. **

**Die Flasche landete bei Hermine, Ginny ließ einen schadenfreudigen Schrei hören und Hermine sah aus als würde sie krank werden.**

"**Tat oder Wahrheit?" sagte Ginny. **

"**Wahrheit", sagte Hermine **

"**Okay Luna, Wahrheitstrank bitte", Ginny packet eine kleine, klare Flasche von Luna. "Okay Mine, du must uns diesen Wahrheitstrank verwenden lassen."**

"**Aber… das ist eher Tat", sagte Hermine in einem Versuch, dem Wahrheitstrank zu entkommen "und überhaupt, wo hast du das her?"**

"**Ich hörte das Wort Wahrheit" betonte Ginny.**

"**Wir haben es Snape gestohlen", sagte Draco stolz. Hermine warf ihnen einen Blick zu, der ihnen zeigte wie sehr sie diese Idee verabscheute. **

"**Schön, aber nur eine Frage", sagte Hermine unnachgiebig. Ginny reichte die Flasche Hermine, die einen Tropfen auf ihre Zunge fallen ließ, ein lustiges Gesicht machte, das deutlich zeigte wie scheußlich der Trank war, und in einen seltsamen Zustand der Bessinungslosigkeit verfiel. **

"**Sie wird sich an nichts erinnern können bis sie aufwacht, und ich hatte meine Finger gekreuzt, also können wir sie fünf Minuten lang alles fragen was wir wollen", sagte Ginny mit einem Kichern. "Okay…mal sehen…was ist dein tiefstes dunkelstes Geheimnis?" **

"**Ich finde Ronald Weasley heiß." Sagte Herminein einer Stimme, die gar nicht nach ihrer eigenen klang, sondern harsch und kalt. Ron errötete aber sagte nichts.**

"**Oh, das ist noch lange nich alles, das wissen wir doch schon", sagte Luna enttäauscht.**

"**Okay, wen mochtest du vor Ron?" fragte Ginny in der Hoffnung, eine peinlichere Antwort zu bekommen.**


	5. Ein Brief an Filch

5 – Ein Brief an Filch

"**Seamus Finnigan," antwortete Hermine in derselben kalten Stimme. Von da an war der Raum mit Lachen erfüllt, mit Ausnahme von Ron, der leise fluchte. Gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt wachte Hermine auf, Draco, Luna und Ginny hörten sofort zu lachen auf, aber Harry war nicht schnell genug. Hermine starrte Harry zornig an, und er hörte zu lachen auf. "Was habt ihr mich gefragt?" fragte Hermine. Ginny dachte nicht daran zu erwähnen, dass sie Hermine mehr al seine Frage gestellt hatten.**

"**Wend du vor Ron mochtest", sagte sie und unterdrückte ein Kichern. Hermine wurde rot.**

"**Was habe ich gesagt?" fragte Hermine und hoffte eindeutig trotz des Wahrheitstrankes gelogen zu haben.**

"**Seamus….Finnigan…" sagte Harry, der wieder zu lachen begonnen hatte. Hermine warf Harry einen ruhigen, aber tödlich verachtenden Blick zu. Sie drehte wütend die Flasche, und zu seinem Entsetzen landete sie bei Harry. Hermine blickte zwischen Harry und Ginny hin und her, sie konnten den gemeinen Plan sehen, der sich in ihren Gedanken formte. **

"**Tat oder Wahrheit?" sagte sie.**

"**Tat", sagte er nervös. Hermine dachte eine Weile nach, dann hatte sie eine Idee.**

"**Du must Filch einen gefälschten anonymen Liebesbrief schreiben" sagte sie lachend. Harry grinste.**

"**Kann ich meinen Tarnumhang verwenden?" fragte Harry, "Oder meine Karte der Rumtreiber?" **

"**Ja sicher" sagte Hermine, "aber du must zumindest so tun als ob es schrecklich wäre." **

"**Wenn du schon dabei bist, wieso nimmst du nicht gleich eine ganze Mannschaft mit" sagte Draco mit den Augen rollend.**

"**Oh ja", fuhr Hermine fort, "du must Ginny mitnehmen."**

"**Aber…das ist seine Tat", sagte Ginny "gut, in Wirklichkeit würde es mir nichts ausmachen zu gehen." Luna kicherte und Ginny warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.**

**Harry und Ginny eilten in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie schlichen in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.**

"**Wie kommt es, dass du in unseren Schlafsaal kannst, aber wenn wir versuchen in euren zu kommen verschwinden die Stiegen und wir rutschen auf unserem Rücken hinunter zum Ende der Treppe?" fragte Harry Ginny verwirrt.**

"**Hermine hat mir erzählt, das hätte damit zu tun, das die Erbauer des Gemeinschaftsraumes Jungen nicht vertraut hatten," flüsterte sie über Nevilles Schnarchen, "Hermine hat es wahrscheinlich in Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen."**

"**Weißt du, dass ich anfange dieses Buch zu hassen", flüsterte Harry zurück. Als sie die Karte und den Umhang geholt hatten, schlichen sie vom Schlafsaal zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry zog den Umhang über sich und Ginny und reichte ihr die Karte. Sie gingen zurück zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und waren nicht überrascht als Hermine bereits einen Liebesbrief geschrieben hatte, den sie Filch geben sollten. Hermine reichte ihn Draco und er las laut vor:**

"_**Liebster Filch, **_

**_Veilchen sind blau, Rosen sind rot, ich liebe dich, bis hin zum Tod."_**

**Es schien etwas Lustiges an diesem Liebesbrief an Filch zu sein, al ser von dem heiß pinkhaarigen Draco vorgelesen wurde. Hermine kicherte und reichte ihn Ginny, die ihn in ihre Tasche steckte.**

"**Wir sind tot wenn wir erwischt werden", sagte Harry ängstlich.**

"**Bleib locker, wir warden nur ein bisschen Spaß haben, das ist alles", sagte Ginny fröhlich. Harry wurde stark an Fred und George erinnert. Harry und Ginny stellten sich wieder unter den Umhang und gingen Richtung Filch's Büro. Ginny zog an Harrys Umhang und zeigte auf die Karte, Snape stand genau um die Ecke. Löschte seinen Zauberstab und stieß Ginny flach gegen die Wand. Ginny konnte hören wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Zum Glück hörte sie Snape nicht und ging weiter seinen bösen Geschäften nach. **

**Als sie endlich vor Filch's Büro ankamen, zeigt die Karte, das er gerade Peaves anschrie, deshalb schlichen sie hinein. **

"**Schnell, steck es an seinen Tisch und la suns hier verschwinden", sagte Harry eilig. Ginny zog den Brief aus ihrer Tasche und legte ihn auf Filch's Tisch. Sie spürte Harry ihr hart in den Arm stechen, er zeigte auf die Karte, wo Filch schnell zu seinem Büro zurückkam! Ginny und Harry versicherten sich das der Umhang sie ganz verdeckte und rannten fort, sie überholten Snape auf der Treppe genau vor dem Badezimmer, er hatte sie bestimmt gehört. Sie hielten gerade vor der Türe zum Badezimmer und hielten den Atem an; Snape war drauf und dran in ihn zu laufen, als er plötzlich zurückflog. Harry und Ginny schauten sich verwundert über das was gerade passiert war an, dann keuchte Ginny und zog Harry in das Badezimmer.**

"**Es war die Alterslinie!" kreischte sie. Harry schaute erleichtert.**

"**Wir warden ihm einfach sagen es muss Peeves gewesen sein", sagte er ruhig. Auch Ginny schien sich zu entspannen. Die anderen begannen laut zu lichen, sie schienen eine Idee zu haben, von was vor der Türe passiert war. **

"**Das war das Beste bis jetzt", sagteRon laut. Harry und Ginny setzten sich außer Atem wieder in den Kreis. Harry drehte die Flasche und sie landete genau bei Malfoy.**


	6. Drunken Butterflies

6 - Drunken Butterflies

"**Wahrheit", sagte Draco sofort "besser pinke Haare als rote." Ginny runzelte die Stirn.**

"**Sag uns wen du magst, Malfoy" sagte Harry, der etwas tun wollte, das mehr redden und weniger von Snape erwischt warden benötigte. Ginny wieherte los, weil Harry der einzige war der Draco noch "Malfoy" nannte. **

"**Gut, Potter" began Draco und versuchte lässig zu sein, wurde aber so rot wie Luna war "ich mag, ähmm…Luna" Luna kreischte unwillkürlich. Ginny und Hermine lachten über den peinlichen Moment der beiden, aber Draco entschied sich, nichts zu sagen, sondern die Flasche zu drehen. Die Flasche landete (zu Dracos böser Erleichterung ) bei Harry. "Tat oder Wahrheit, Potty?" höhnte Draco.**

"**Wahrheit", sagte Harry in dem Wissen, dass es Tat war, als er beinahe von Snape erwischt wurde.**

"**Wahrheitstrank", sagte Draco in einer Singsang Stimme. Hermine zog die Flasche heraus und reichte sie Harry, der widerwillig daran nippte, und sofort starr wurde, genau wie Hermine zuvor.**

"**Mal sehen Potter, wen magst du?" sagte Draco mit einem hämischen Grinsen. **

"**Ginny", sagte Harry, der noch immer nicht er selbst war. Er erwachte inmitten Gekicher und einer knallroten Ginny. "Was habt ihr mich gefragt?" verlangte er.**

"**Wen…du…magst…," sagte Hermine unter Gekicher. Ginny war still, Harry blickte in ihre Richtung und drehte die Flasche. Die Flasche landete bei Luna.**

"**Tat", sagte sie "Ich denke nicht dass ich mehr Wahrheit vertragen kann." **

"**Du musst für den Rest des Spiels Dracos Hand halten", sagte Harry triumphierend, "Selbst wenn einer von euch eine Tat ausführt." Zu Harrys Entsetzen grinste Draco und griff nach Lunas Hand, ihr Gesicht war nach wie vor rot. Luna drehte die Flasche und sie landete bei Ron.**

"**Tat", sagte er, "meine Wahrheiten kennt ihr schon alle." **

"**Sieben Minuten im Himmel mit Mine", sagte Luna fröhlich, "in einer der Duschen." Ron wurde Weasley rot doch überraschenderweise nahm er Hermines Hand und zog sie in eine der Duschen. Zwanzig Minuten spatter warf Luna einen Blick auf die Uhr, "Oh, tut mir Leid, Leute, ich habe nicht aufgepasst" es kam keine Antwort. Luna began zu Lachen und es breitete sich durch die ganze Gruppe aus. Ginny schlich zur Dusche und stellte sie ohne hineinzuschauen mit dem Zauberstab aus. Luna rollte lachend am Boden (und zog Draco mit sich). Eine serie von Gekreische und Geschreie war aus der Dusche zu hören und heraus kam eine aufgeregte und klatschnasse Hermine mit Ron an ihrer Seite. **

**Hermine schien ziemlich verstimmt, aber Ron lächelte. "Das war unanständig !" kreischte Hermine. Die einzige Antwort die sie bekam war das Lachen von vier Leuten die sich am Boden rollten. Ron kicherte und Hermine trocknete ihre Kleidung mit einem einfachen Zauber. **

"**Das… war TOLL!" sagte Harry zwischen hysterischen Lachern.**

"**Warte nur," sagte Hermine mit einem Anflug von großer Bosheit. Ron setzte sich und drehte die Flasche, sie landete genau bei Hermine. **

"**Tat oder Wahrheit", sagte Ron. **

"**Tat", antwortete Hermine, sie wusste offenbar dass Ron nicht fähig war, etwas zu tun was sie nicht mochte. **

"**Du must diese Dose Feuerwhisky trinken," Ron beschwor eine Dose Whisky, Hermine schnappte nach Luft, aber Ron war noch nicht fertig, "dich dreimal im Kreis drehen und Drunken Butterflies singen." Hermine schaute skeptisch, nahm jedoch die Dose und drank so schnell sie konnte. Der Effekt setzte sofort ein, sie began zu abweichen, drehte sich angeheitert im Kreis und sang so laut sie konnte Drunken Butterflies; das brachte Ron zum Lachen. Die fünf schauten Hermine eine Weile nur zu, wobei sie alle zehn Sekunden in Lachen ausbarchen. Ron stand auf, packet Hermine bei den Schultern und drückte sie zurück auf ihren Platz am Boden, sie starrte ihn beschwipst an und hickste.**

**Hermine drehte die Flasche und sie landete bei Ginny. Hermine schaute so fröhlich als ob sie explodieren könnte; womöglich war es der Feuerwhisky. Ron, wohlwissend dass Hermine ihm nie verzeihen würde wenn er sie betrunken lassen würde, schwang den Zauberstab und sie wurde wieder nüchtern. Sie versetzte Ginny einen bösen Blick, sie hatte die Dusche nicht vergessen. "Tat oder Wahrheit?"**

"**Tat", antwortete Ginny schwach.**

"**Setz dich auf Harry's Schoß," Ginny's Mund klappte auf und Harry wurde Rot, konnte aber nicht umhin zu grinsen, Hermine fuhr fort, "Du must dort bleiben iselbst/i wenn es vorkommen sollte, dass einer von euch eine Tat vollführt." Ginny kämpfte mit einem Lächeln, doch als sie sich endlich auf Harry setzte gewann das Lächeln. Harry, der größer war, konnte leicht über ihre Schulter sehen.**


	7. Erschöpfung, Erleichterung, Begeisterung

**7 – Erschöpfung , Erleichterung und Begeisterung **

**Das Spiel ging weiter bis in die Nacht und die frühen Morgenstunden, es gab noch viele Küsse, eine Menge Feuerwhisky und viele Minuten im Himmel, aber schlussendlich wurden sie des Spielens müde.**

"**Ich bin erschöpft", Luna gähnte, sie stand auf und die anderen folgten dem Beispiel. **

"**Nacht Ron", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihn, sie verliesen das Badezimmer und gingen Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume. Draco und Luna, die nochimmer Händchen hielten, verliesen sie.**

**Ginny streckte glücklich ihre Beine um von Harry's Schoß wegzukommen, als sie aufgestanden war gab Harry ihr einen schnellen Kuss. Harry lächelte hinunter zu Ginny und mit einer weichen Bewegung riss er sie von den Beinen und trug sie zur Türe. Ginny kicherte und erlaubte Harry, sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu tragen. **

**Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco in seinem Himmelbett und sah Luna im Bett auf und am hüpfen und ihn auslachen, er hatte immer noch heiß pinkes Haar. Harry erwachte im Sofa des VertrauensschülerInnen-Raum (der ihm und Hermine gehörte) mit einer immer noch schlafenden Ginny auf ihm. An diesem Morgen fand sich Ron im Jungenschlafsaal wieder, er und Hermine hatten keine Zeit für solch unbedeutende Dinge wie Schlaf. Snape erwachte im Gang vor dem Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, und zu Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna und Draco's Erleichterung konnte er sich an Nichts des vergangenen Tages erinnern. Filch, der Ron and Hermione mochte, hatte nicht geschlafen sondern saß immer noch in seinem Büro und starrte in ehrfürchtige Scheu auf einen bestimmten Gegenstand von geheimnisvoller Herkunft, der ihn in Begeisterung versetzte. An diesem Tag konnte man ihn durch die Gänge springend beobachten, während er mit Blumen in den Haaren muntere Melodien summte.**


End file.
